To the Stars
by PumpkinSnitch
Summary: Recently watched the movie and decided to do a little nod to the ending. I know its simple but it was stuck in my head. For all my reviewers.


Rose never stopped thinking about Jack. She almost felt guilty, at times, when her thoughts would wander to him, her living breathing husband sleeping beside her, or maybe even when she was holding his hand. She never loved him the way she loved Jack Dawson. There was nothing truly indecent about the idea, because she did love her husband with all her heart. Her heart beat for him, she smiled for him. She had "lots of babies with him" as Jack himself had predicted. Yes, her heart did beat for her husband.

It was just that her soul breathed for Jack.

These were two different kinds of loves. Rose couldn't feel guilty about it, since she suspected that her husband had a woman somewhere out there who meant to him what the artistic young man still meant to her.

Jack taught her how to love. He showed the society-made woman how to let go of Rose De Witt Bukater, who had died on that fateful night in April of 1912.

The survivor of that wreck was Rose Dawson, who detested presumptious parties and unnecessary extravagance. But...sometimes she did miss her hair combs, her brush, her luxurious dresses. She was a woman after all, one who liked looking good.

However, she was completely happy living with her granddaughter in an adorable, simple little place with her dog and her pottery. Rose was content to live out the rest of her life in that way.

That is, until she saw the news story about the Titanic treasure hunt...

Going back was reliving a nightmare, yet somehow it was also reliving the best moments of her life. When she saw through the submarine camera the wrecked, disintegrating fireplace of her former first class bedroom, she was looking at the spot where she once stood. That place was at the bottom of the ocean, along with the lives of thousands of good, innocent people who didn't have even a chance at survival.

Recounting stories of Jack, her first and truest love, Rose felt like a girl again. It was..exhilarating. She had never told anyone these things before.

When her story was done, she felt that it was time. Time to go. Where? Well, that was up to her. She just had one more thing to do...

Rose felt almost sorry about tossing the jewel overboard. As she stood in the spot against the ship's railing, the old woman could hear Jack complaining that if she jumped, he would have to go and save her.

Rose smiled.

The grandmother went back to bed and closed her eyes for the last time.

Soaring. She was most definitely soaring through space and unknown times until her pace slowed and a familiar set of doors opened in front of her.

Rose could feel the weight of the beads on her designer dress. Many faces peered at her, all gaping and smiling sweetly.

She was home.

It was the Titanic herself, with all of its deceased passengers and crew. Without a word, Miss Dawson knew that she was the last and final member of the ill-fated cruise. In her true nature, she was defiantly and fashionably late. Now that she was here, everyone had gathered to see her.

Some of the wealthiest people in the world were there- she spotted the familiar face of Mr. Guggenheim and his mistress. The Astor couple looked proud in their fine clothes. Even Mrs. Bukater was there somewhere amongst the crowd.

Rose strolled slowly, smiling at everyone. She passed two of her favorite people, The Oh-So Unsinkable Molly Brown, and Mr. Thomas Andrews. The kind-hearted architect gave her a gentle smile and led her up the first step of the Grand Staircse. Under other circumstances, Rose might have noticed that even the ship itself was perfectly in order, even right the carpet print was perfect. Maybe another time she would notice, for just then she was occupied with the figure at the top of the landing, facing away from her. He turned to meet her loving gaze. Heart beating, she stared into the face of Jack Dawson.

No words, no sounds, nothing was heard until the couple kissed so passionately, making up for years of being apart, and were surrounded by the cheers and applause of some two thousand people in their audience.

Their final guest was home, and the passengers and crew of Titanic sailed on in a never ending journey into the stars.


End file.
